


Strange Morning

by caz251



Series: Strange [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in bed with Gibbs', from then on the morning is strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt forever at gen prompt bingo

When Tony woke up he was warm and comfortable, despite being in pain. He opened his eyes slowly looking around taking in his surroundings, he was in the bed in Gibbs’ guest room but he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t expected to wake up in bed with Gibbs, no matter how often he had dreamt about the situation he never thought it would become a reality. Gibbs was still asleep and he seemed quite content with the fact that Tony was using him as a pillow. His head was pillowed on Gibbs’ chest and their legs were entwined, Tony moved slowly so as not to hurt his injured side as he moved out of Gibbs’ embrace. It wouldn’t do for his boss to wake up with him draped all over him, Gibbs would never allow him to live it down.

As he pulled away from the other man the arm that was draped around his shoulders tried to pull him closer. Tony would never have assumed that Gibbs liked to cuddle or snuggle, but then again he never expected to get the chance to verify if it was true or not so he had tried not to think about it. It appeared as if it was true though as the other man was definitely not happy about having to let go of him in his sleep, the small frown that crossed his lips showing his disapproval. He wondered if the other man was dreaming of Shannon because he couldn’t picture the man being like this with any of the ex-wives or his girlfriends.

Fully extricating himself from Gibbs’ grasp Tony made his way to the head to relieve himself and was even more surprised when he returned that Gibbs was still asleep and had moved into the space Tony had been occupying minutes before. Gibbs seemed to be muttering in his sleep and Tony was sure that he could hear his name in amongst the words that were being murmured into the sheets.

Deciding to let him sleep Tony left the room and carefully made his way downstairs, going immediately to the coffee pot to make a fresh pot of coffee to help them both wake up. Gibbs had obviously needed the sleep, although Tony was surprised that he had been asleep next to him, Gibbs normally slept on the couch or down in the basement with the boat. It felt nice though, waking up with Gibbs in the morning, Tony had wanted to do that for years, it almost seemed like forever that he had been fantasising about a domestic life with the other man.

Even the small things that most would take for granted where things that Tony had imagined, putting on a pot of coffee for them was one such thing. It was strange to him that it was finally happening even if everything between them was strictly platonic no matter how much he wished otherwise. He liked the idea of sharing a bed with Gibbs, helping the other man get a decent night sleep and then brewing coffee for him to enjoy the next morning, it allowed him to feel as if he was taking care of the other man like he always did for him.

When Gibbs came downstairs Tony was already on his second cup of coffee and considering making something to eat.

“You eat yet?” Gibbs asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Tony could see that he was studying him, what Gibbs was looking for he wasn’t sure. “Not yet.” Tony replied.

Drinking his first cup of coffee quickly Gibbs poured a second one emptying the pot before starting a fresh pot brewing. He then began to pull things from the fridge and before Tony knew it the other man was placing an omelette in front of him and glaring at him until he started to eat it.

“You need pills?” Gibbs asks him, trying to guage his pain level.

Tony refuses the strong painkillers, as much as he would like to spend the day snuggling with Gibbs he knew the other man had to go to work and it was probably a bad idea after this morning. Waking up as he had with Gibbs and spending the last few days with him like this had gotten to be a bit too much for him. Knowing that he would be going back home to his empty apartment when Ducky deemed him better it was better in the long run to pull back now before he got even more involved. He was already getting sucked into the little domesticity that they had shared, imagining that they could have it forever, he needed to pull back before it hurt too much when it all disappeared.

The trip into work was odd, Gibbs had tried to make Tony take it easy, but Tony had insisted on going with him the sooner things started getting back to normal the easier it would be to shut his feelings away again. It felt as though he had been going through this routine forever, almost as long as he had known the other man he had feelings for him, but he couldn’t let the other man know about them. Before they got out of Gibbs car the other man had squeezed his hand telling him that if he needed anything to let him know and that they needed to talk later after work.

Tony spent most of the day at his desk, with a few trips to Abby’s lab and a trip to autopsy for Ducky to check him out. Stuck doing research for the team while they were out in the field Tony’s mind began to wander, wondering what Gibbs needed to talk to him about. He hoped that the other man hadn’t discovered his feelings, he knew that they were not returned, he didn’t want things to become weird or strange between him and Gibbs because he was in love with the man, he valued their friendship too much to allow his feelings to get in the way.


End file.
